Breaking Point
by Gohan's Arcane Mistress
Summary: A little DBZ horror story that shows that even the purest heart has evil within... Please R/R!
1. An Eternity of Studies

A big 'HEYA!' goes out to all those DBZ fans on fanfiction.net from the one and only Gohan's Arcane Mistress. As well as writing 'Defying the Legend', I have decided to write this DBZ horror, called 'Breaking Point'. Why is it called Breaking Point? Well, have a read and you'll find out for yourself. I think you will be 'unpleasantly surprised'! *Cackles evilly* 

(P.S: There is going to be several character bashings in this story ie: bashing ChiChi, Videl, Hercule, etc so if you like any of these characters, turn back now! Don't say you haven't been warned!)

Chapter 1: An Eternity of Studies

As dawn crept over the mountains of Mt.Paos, there was no sound except the scratching of pencil against paper. It was 4.30am, and Gohan was already up and studying. Not because he wanted to. The formidable woman that stays in the same house as him, also known as his mother, forced him against his will.

Gohan scored a deep line through his math work and threw his pencil down.

__

Tuh. Stupid algebra. How the hell's this gonna help me get a job?

He closed his eyes and rested his head on one hand. It was only a week after the Cell Games had ended, and Chi Chi was making him do double time for the work he missed while he had been training. Gohan was livid. Not only was he having to study, hedidn't even get any credit for destroying the evil android Cell. 

__

No, Mr. Hercule Satan, 'Undisputed Champion of the World' took all the praise for something he didn't do, didn't he? But why should I bother? No one would believe me if I told them that I destroyed Cell. After all, I'm 'just a kid', aren't I?

The sound of footsteps thumping up the stairs snapped Gohan out of his thoughts and he hurried to pick up his pencil and rip out the ruined page of his homework. The door to his bedroom opened and Chi Chi appeared, holding a tray stacked with milk and cookies.

"Oh, I'm so pleased to see that my sweet little baby is already doing his studies. I'm so proud of you Gohan!" Cooed Chi Chi, as she placed down the tray on the table near his door.

Gohan pulled a face. Luckily Chi Chi didn't see this, as his back was towards her.

"Don't call me a 'sweet little baby', mother! I'm not a baby any more! Also, why do I have to constantly study? I'm half-Saiyan, for Christ's sake! I should be out training!" muttered Gohan.

Chi Chi's face had changed from a smiling face to that of a grim one.

"What did you say? Did you swearat me?" she shrieked.

"You heard me, mom. And yes, I did swear at you. Is that a problem?" said Gohan through gritted teeth.

Chi Chi screamed and screamed until she was blue in the face. "How dare you! How dare you swear at your mother, Gohan! Even when you are an old man, I will still call you my sweet little baby!" 

If Gohan still had his tail, it would have bristled out in anger by now_._

Chi Chi threw down some more study books in front of Gohan.

"Anyway, I don't even give a shit that you're half- Saiyan! You are MYson, and you WILL study every day to become the greatest scholar! Now, hit the books, mister! I'm going out, and I better find you still studying when I get back!"

She marched straight out of Gohan's room, slamming the door so hard that one of the hinges fell off and the door hung at an angle.

Gohan sat in silence. He wasn't shocked at what his mother had just said and done. Instead, he was enraged. That one little word kept spinning in his mind, over, and over, and over again. _Study_. Every time he heard that word in his mind, he got angrier, and angrier, until suddenly, he just snapped. At that moment, he turned SSJ and the energy he emitted caused everything in his room to batter off the walls and smash into pieces. After he had finished powering up, he slumped to floor, sweat dripping off his face and body. He dug his fingers into the floorboards, causing the wood to split. Gohan slowly regained his breath, trying to calm himself down. It didn't work. He now had the desire to kill all those who caused him grief. The Saiyan savagery that was in his mixed blood had been awoken. The once pure-hearted and kind Saiyan was turning into a ruthless killer, and he was going to make his first victim... his own mother. 

OOO! Betcha didn't see _that_ coming! (You probably did, it just makes me feel smug if you didn't) You'll be asking how Chi Chi dies, won't you? Well, be patient and you will find out next week. It's not gonna be very gory, but I can assure you, there will be worse to come!

Ja ne!


	2. Say Your Prayers!

Hello, and welcome to another chapter of 'Breaking Point'. This is the chapter all you folks have been waiting for- Chi Chi's gonna die! (Sorry to all you Chi Chi fans- I just think she is an old cow) Still, it's not the most gruesome murder- as Gohan becomes more psychotic, his killings will be even more sickening. I guarantee it! 

Chapter 2: Say your prayers!

It was late in the evening when Chi Chi returned home. She had finally calmed down from her episode that morning, so she decided to make an extra-big dinner for Gohan, as it was her way for saying that she was sorry for yelling at him. 

She didn't mean to shout at him- it was just that she was a few months pregnant with Goku's second child and it was her hormones playing up.

She was about to enter the kitchen to prepare dinner when she heard the sound of a door being closed behind her. 

"Gohan? Is that you?" she asked.

A thumping sound could be heard from Gohan's room. Chi Chi diminished the thought of making dinner and headed up the stairs to investigate. She stood outside Gohan's bedroom door, which was now back on both it's hinges- Gohan must have fixed it. She turned the handle and opened the door, only for it to be slammed shut in her face. She tried once more, and the same thing happened again.

"Gohan? Are you okay? What's going on?" said Chi Chi worriedly.

A disgusted thought shot into her head. 

"Gohan, if you've got a girlfriend in there that I didn't know about, you'd better not be doing anything that you shouldn't be! You're only eleven!" she growled.

Silence.

By this time, Chi Chi was getting very impatient and very annoyed. 

"ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT!" she screamed.

There was no verbal answer, but the door handle turned and it slowly opened, only slightly, just enough to see a small bit of his room.

Chi Chi opened the door further, only to be shocked at the mess his room was in. There was no sign of Gohan anywhere. She walked into the centre of the room and almost put her foot through the split in the floorboards.

'What the hell?' shethought.

Gohan's door creaked shut, and Chi Chi swung around and saw him standing behind her with a sinister look on his face. (A/N: Gohan was behind the door, as Chi Chi didn't fully open it.)

She ran up to Gohan and got down on her knees, checking him all over.

"What happened here, Gohan? Are you all right? What caused you to turn into a Super Saiyan?" she asked, sounding alarmed.

She tried to run her hand through his spiky blonde hair, but he knocked it away. She noticed that his fingers were all bloodstained.

"Blood?" questioned Chi Chi.

She looked up at his face and she swore that she saw flames of antagonism in his scowling aquamarine eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked.

Gohan fixed his evil glare on Chi Chi.

"Don't...call...me...sweetie." growled Gohan lowly.

"C'mon, Gohan, tell me what's wrong!" pressed Chi Chi, completely ignoring his demand.

Gohan scowled even harder.

"You want to know what's wrong? Sure, I'll tell you what's wrong!" he snarled, and as quick as lightening, he grabbed his mother's throat with one of his strong hands and lifted her completely off the floor. 

"Every day, for the past six years, I have been subjected to spending my life behind a desk with a mountain of study books. The only freedom I got from that shit was when I went with dad into the time chamber above Corrine Tower to train for the Cell Games." 

Gohan paused as he tightened his hold, watching bloodied saliva drool from Chi Chi's mouth as he crushed her windpipe. He continued on with his lecture. 

"God, I had never felt so fucking relieved to get away from studying, but it _still_ haunted me in my dreams. Do you have _any_ idea what it's like studying twenty- four- seven? I doubt it!" 

Chi Chi was terrified. Here was her own son, choking the life out of her! Memories of Gohan's childhood flooded her mind, those days where Gohan was a good little boy that always did as he was told. Never answered back, and never tried to hurt a living soul.

Those memories were now ripped to shreds, and if she didn't try to get away from Gohan's grip, her life would be ripped to shreds too. She clawed his arm with her nails and kicked out at him, but this just made Gohan even madder and he threw her against the wall. Chi Chi cracked off the wall and she fell limp to the floor. The force of hitting it had broken her back. She tried to crawl away, but Gohan kicked her over onto her smashed- up vertebrae and crouched down beside her with a malicious smirk on his face. 

"How could you do this to your own mother?" squeaked Chi Chi.

"I already told you why," sneered Gohan. "And as far as I'm concerned, I HAVE NO MOTHER! This is the last time you'll ever make _me_ study again, because this is the last time you'll ever have air in your lungs!"

Chi Chi pleaded for her life. 

"I'm sorry that I made you study so hard! Please, I'm begging you to spare me! I'll let you do whatever you want!"

"No more excuses," growled Gohan. "Say your prayers, bitch!"

Chi Chi let out a blood- curdling scream as Gohan forced an energy beam right through her chest. Her body exploded on impact with the beam and all her internal organs, including the foetus of what was going to be Gohan's little brother Goten, spattered all over the room, even landing on Gohan himself.

Gohan stood in silence in the middle of the room. He had killed his own mother, and it felt good to him. He never thought that he could get a kick out of killing innocent people, and his next target was a famous man that would be in the city that was once called Orange Star City...

WOOHOO! (Dances a merry jig) CHI CHI'S GONE! YOU ROCK GOHAN!!! *Ahem* Sorry about that, I'm just so glad she's dead and (not exactly) buried. I hated her soo much, yet she was a lot like my own mother! That's bad! But I've got to admit; at least my mom doesn't _make_ me study! And talk about 'killing two birds with one stone'! I didn't really want to kill Goten as well cos I like him! I could safely say that this story will practically change the whole plot of Dragonball Z!

Ja ne!

****


	3. The News Report

Sorry for not updating this story for a long time… it's just that I haven't been in what my friends call a 'killing mood'. In other words, I didn't know how the story should continue. Anyhoo, I've got over it and I am now back to writing this story. And I know I said in the last chapter that I may kill off Hercule, but that won't happen for a little while. Let's just say I got a little over-excited in writing chapter three, and I had to third it into three separate chapters cos it was too long! But I promise you: Hercule is NOT gonna escape the wrath of Gohan!!!

Chapter 3: The News Report

It didn't take long for Gohan to dispose of Chi Chi's remains. He put on her rubber gloves that she used for washing the dishes, shoved her body parts into an old sack and threw them into the river. He watched the sack float away into the distance and then went back inside the house to clear up all the bloodstains. He made sure that there would be no trace of blood whatsoever before he proceeded with his next action. He decided to put his acting skills to the test and flew over to Capsule Corps. He knocked on the door and Bulma answered, holding baby Trunks.

"Oh hi, Gohan! What brings you here? You know your mom will be mad at you for sneaking away at study time to come over! I sure wouldn't want to be you right now..." she said in a singsong voice.

Gohan cringed and composed himself enough not to rip Bulma's heart out when she said his most despised word. She just thought he was cringing from her warning.

"It was actually about my mom that brought me here. Did she come here at all today? I haven't seen her since this morning!" he asked, syrupy-sweet.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I haven't seen her today. Do you think something's happened to her?"

"Please don't say that! I hope she's okay! It's bad enough that dad's not with us!" he wailed, crying crocodile tears.

Bulma thought for a moment.

"I'll tell you what, you can stay here until she turns up. She'll know to come here if your not at home!" comforted Bulma.

"Thank you..." sniffed Gohan. 'So far, so good...' he thought.

He followed Bulma into the living room and sat down on the sofa, when Bra (Bulma's mother) pranced through.

"Hello, Gohan!" twittered Bra. "You're just in time for some tea, or even a Shirley Temple!"

"Thanks, but no thanks..." he mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Oh! Whatever's the matter, Gohan honey?" she urged.

Bulma piped up.

"Chi Chi's missing," she said. "Gohan came over to see if she was here."

"I'm ever so sorry," cooed Bra, giving Gohan a hug to try and 'cheer him up'. "I'm sure she hasn't gone far!"

"Oh mother, you make Chi Chi sound like a lost puppy!" said Bulma sarcastically.

Gohan continued to stare at the floor.

"Gohan, why don't you turn on the TV to put your mind at ease?" suggested Bulma.

"Okay..." he said, and he picked up the handset and turned on the TV. A few more hours had passed, and Bulma was getting impatient.

"Where the hell is she?" she grumbled, yawning rather loudly. The midnight news had just come on television, and everyone squinted at the screen through half-closed eyes.

"Hello, I'm Nayko Guisuga and you are watching the news at midnight." said the reporter. "Tonight's main headline is about a murder investigation on the remains of a woman washed downstream in a sack."

"Oh! That's terrible..." gasped Bra.

"How people could do such disgusting things is beyond me..." growled Bulma. Gohan stayed silent, but he was talking and laughing out loud inside his head.

'So, they've found mom's body already, have they? All I have to do now is cry my eyes out when the reporter mentions her name. Bulma will NEVER suspect little old me! Heh heh, it's the perfect crime!'

The reporter continued. "A man made the gruesome discovery while he was fishing near the 549-mountain area. It is believed that the woman may have lived there."

"The 549-mountain area? But that's where I live! What if-that's..." wept Gohan.

"It won't be your mother Gohan! She's not the only woman that lives in the 549-mountain area, you know..." comforted Bulma.

"How could you be so sure? Mom hasn't been home since this morning!" he shouted, tears streaking down his face.

"Well, why don't we listen and find out?" asked Bra. "Oh, I do hope it isn't Chi Chi!"

Nayko continued with the headline. "The police have identified the woman as Son Chi Chi, who lived near Mt.Paos. No prints had been found on the corpse, and they are still searching for the killer."

Bulma and Bra just sat on the sofa, utterly dumbstruck. Why would anyone want to kill Chi Chi? What had she done to be worthy of such a horrible death?

Gohan faked his tears once more. They welled up in his eyes and trickled down his face as he fell to the floor, cursing the 'killer'.

"Why? Why my mom? She hadn't done anything to deserve that!" he cried.

"It's all right, Gohan! We can always bring her back with the dragonballs..." reassured Bulma.

"NO! No... mom wouldn't want us to do that... she once told me; 'If I happen to die from anything other than old age, don't bring me back with the dragonballs. I would rather die only once.' That's what she said." he sobbed.

"But Gohan, Chi Chi would always want to be there for you! Why would-" 

"That's just what she said Bulma, okay?" he said sternly.

"Okay then, Gohan. It's up to you." said Bra. "You can stay here in the guestroom if you don't feel like going home!"

"I'm grateful. Thank you, Mrs. Briefs." said Gohan, as he kept on watching the screen and wiping the 'tears' away from his eyes. The reporter was now talking to Hercule Satan, the World Martial Arts Champion, and asking his views on the murderer.

"You really want to know what I'd do? I'm gonna find out who the killer is and I'm gonna make them pay! I hope that the killer is watching as I'll make them wish they were never born! Nobody messes with Big Daddy Hercule!"

'Not if I can help it...' thought Gohan. 

Gohan's becoming quite a good little actor, isn't he? Who's gonna be in the morgue next? Ha ha, I know, and you don't! It's not Hercule, before you ask. His time will come… 

Ja Ne!


	4. So Long, Videl!!

In this chapter, you will meet my arch-nemesis, Videl. I know she is only eleven in this chapter but I have always hated her ever since she appeared in Dragonball Z and I was pleased to kill her off. There are too many reasons to tell you why I hate her, but I am sure there are many other people out there who don't like her either. For all Videl haters, this is the chapter for you and for all Videl fans, I won't be surprised if I get flamed. No matter, it's expected!

Chapter 4: So Long, Videl!

Everyone went to bed at 1:30, but Gohan did not sleep. Instead, he got dressed again, put on a pair of Bulma's working gloves, sneaked out of the Capsule Corps. and flew in the thunder and rain to Hercule's mansion. He landed outside the big wrought- iron gates and checked there was nobody about before vaulting over the wall. He crept his way across the mansion's courtyard and peered into a nearby window. He saw Hercule heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

"So, he's finally at home." Gohan murmured to himself. He tiptoed round to the back of the mansion and broke open the servant's door and slipped inside. (A/N: Before you ask how Gohan knew which door was for the servants, it was labelled!) He slunk his way around the house, silently killing all of the armed guards that got in his way and destroying all security cameras, until he finally found the staircase that Hercule went up. He smirked and proceeded up the stairs. 

Meanwhile, Hercule's eleven-year-old daughter, Videl, got up from her bed to get a drink of water. Videl was a small girl, and had big, blue eyes with jet-black hair tied into two shoulder-length bunches. Even though she looked fragile, as the daughter of a World Martial Arts Champion she was very skilled in the fighting techniques her father taught her. She opened her bedroom door and bumped straight into Gohan, who was too busy checking out for any more guards.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" she growled. She looked at Gohan from head to toe in disgust. 

"I'm Gohan. Who the hell are you?" he sneered.

"My name's Videl Satan, daughter of the man that defeated Cell, and that is no way to be talking to me! Why the fuck are you in my house?"

"It's none of your Goddamn business, you little bitch!" he growled, and he walked off. 

Videl was taken aback. Here was a complete stranger, totally disrespecting her! Does he not realise who she is?

"Don't you turn your back on me, you asshole, or you'll regret it! Who do you think you are?" she snapped. Gohan stopped and turned around.

"Is that a threat? Are you challenging me? Tuh, I wouldn't waste my time on a stupid little girl like yourself!" he goaded. 

"Oh, you are really asking for it!" she yelled. Her anger had got the better of her, and she lunged at him with a strong kick. Gohan laughed and dodged her attack, and she snarled at him for doing so. But that snarl soon turned into a smirk. 'So, he thinks he can take me on, does he? He obviously doesn't realise that I'm the second strongest human being on this planet, next to my father!'

She attacked Gohan full force in the face with her knuckles, and she smiled when she saw his head get thrown backwards. But that smile fell when she saw him bring his head forwards, with no bruise whatsoever, not even a broken nose. He smirked at her horrified look.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he questioned, voice low with laughter. Videl just stood there, unable to speak or move. Most people were floored after she punched them in the face! How was it possible that this guy could still be standing, without even so much as a scratch? Gohan put his hand to her face and gave her a push, which propelled her into the air and she landed on the polished wooden floor with a thud, after sliding halfway down the corridor, which was VERY long. 

"What's wrong, Videl? You look surprised," he asked, walking up to her and trying to stifle his mirth. "Did you really think that a pitiful attack like that would harm me? Since you attacked first, I can attack you now!"

Videl backed away from Gohan on her hands and feet. He had really started to frighten her. If any other person challenged her in a fight, she would fight to the end. But not him! There was something different about him that scared her. It must have been that he could take her attacks and remain unharmed, and that his sheer strength could send her flying across the corridor, even if it was only a little push! And yet, he was the same age as her! 

'My dad would never be able to push someone like that! I really don't want to see this guy's full strength!' she thought worriedly.

She scrabbled up off the floor, only stumbling a little, and she ran the last length of the passageway and down the stairs, screaming for the guards.

"GUARDS? GUARDS! SHIT! Where the hell are they?" she shouted. There was no sign of them anywhere. Gohan watched over the balustrade as she frantically looked around, trying to find at least one guard that could help her. She ran into the big front room and called for help, but no one answered. 

"GUARDS! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! I NEED YOUR HELP, NOW!" She screamed. Videl went and sat down on the nearest chair and started to cry into her knees. A hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up and noticed that it belonged to the Chief Guard, Mr Sago.

"Oh, Mr Sago, I'm glad you're here! There's a psycho in our house! Please stop him!" she wailed, as she grabbed onto his hand and cried into it. She turned to face him, but instead of looking at Mr Sago, she was staring directly at Gohan, who was grinning wildly. 

"Not who you expected, huh?" he snickered, holding the dismembered and lifeless arm of Mr Sago. He cracked the rigor-set fingers into a pointing position and waved the arm at Videl. "Now now Videl, there was no need to call me a psycho! I don't take too kindly to being called that..."

Videl screamed and ran out the room, leaving Gohan behind. He followed her out at a walk and he watched her sprint down the hallway, trying desperately to lose sight of him. She darted in and out of different hallways, and even up the stairs, until finally, she had to rest. She hung over the balustrade, where she would be able to see him coming up the stairs.

"This is the only staircase that leads to the third storey," she whispered to herself as she tried to regain her breath and control her shaking. "But he's still got the whole house to search for me, and by that time, I'll have phoned the police!"

"Oh, really?" came a voice from behind. 

The colour drained from Videl's face as she turned slowly to face the smirking Gohan. He was only inches from her face, and he had his arms crossed. Two fingers were tapping on the side of his muscled upper arm.

"Bu- bu- but how? I was watching the stairs the whole time! How could you- when this is the only staircase that goes to this level?" she stuttered.

"It doesn't matter how I got up here, it only matters that you die!" he hissed, and he pushed her through the balustrade and watched her fall onto the second set of stairs and roll down them, landing heavily at the bottom. Gohan stepped off the floor where the balustrade once stood, and floated down to where Videl lay in a crumpled heap in front of the stairs. He gave her a cocky kick to her side. "Had enough, bitch?" he asked.

Videl was too weak to answer. She had fractured both her ankles when she landed on the stairs and she had cuts and bruises everywhere. The fall had severely winded her too, and it caused her to cough up some blood. Gohan picked her up by the nape of her neck and whispered into her ear.

"Time to put you out of your misery," he said.

Aah, I feel so much better! She got what she deserved, as far as I was concerned! If you review this chapter, I'd like to hear your opinions on Videl as well as if you like the story so far. In my opinion, she is a spoilt little cow that's used to getting what she wants. As you know, I hate Hercule as well (as do many, many other folk. I don't know a single person that likes him). Jeez, I'm gonna get flamed by any Hercule fans as well as Videl fans, aren't I? If there is anyone in particular you would like me to kill off, just write it in your review, or mail me at **SonGohan@dbmxl.com**.

Ja Ne!


	5. A Champion's Demise

Hercule's gonna be no more after this chapter! I had promised you this chapter for weeks, but it is now finally up! Not only do you witness Hercule's death, you also get to find out what happened to Videl, and it's not pretty!

Chapter 5: A Champion's Demise 

Hercule was working out in his gym, keeping up the reputation of 'Undisputed Champion of the World' by exercising on one of his many machines, when suddenly, the wall by the rowing machine exploded.

"What the- who are you people?" he exclaimed, puffing up his chest to look as fearsome as possible, as he tried to make out the figures standing within the clouds of dust.

The dust soon settled, and he shrank back when he saw 'the ones with the powers' (i.e. Goku and the rest of the Z fighters from the Cell Games).

"What do you want from me?" he squealed in a girlish, high-pitched manner.

The hippie with the tall blond hair and the orange uniform, Goku he thought his name was, stepped forward.

"We want to claim the respect that's rightfully my son's!" he said in a rather unforgiving tone. 

"WHAT? You can't! People look up to me and see the man who defeated Cell! I can't give up my respect from the public! They won't believe that a scrawny little kid like yours could beat Cell!" he said, absolutely scared witless.

"Who says they wont?" shouted a voice from behind Goku. The one that shouted the remark stepped out from behind Goku and Hercule gulped as he saw the scowling face of Gohan. He recognised the kid as he had on the long cape, the blue outfit and the spiky blonde hair.

"What are you going to do?" Hercule asked with an anxious look on his face. Gohan lifted his hand up and powered up an energy ball in his palm.

"I'm going to end this charade of having to sit on the sidelines while you take full credit!" growled Gohan. "Say goodbye, Hercule!"

And with that, Gohan let rip with the energy beam and all Hercule could see was a blinding light heading straight for him.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed, as he tried to duck out of the way, but it was too late.

*****************************************

Hercule sat up quickly in his bed, sweat dripping off his face. He sighed with relief when he realised it was all just a dream.

'Thank God! I just hope they never hunt me down...' he thought as he padded over to the giant full-length window in the dark. He watched the thunder and lightening outside and was humming a quiet tune to himself when he heard his door click open and shut. He ceased his tune and turned away from the window.

"Videl?" he asked as he walked over to the door and opened it. Hercule looked out the door- the hallway was empty.

'Hmm... must have just been my imagination...' he thought as he closed the door. He was about to head back over to the window when he saw that a figure was standing in front of it, blocking out most of the light that shone in from the stars. Just then, lightening lit up the night sky and revealed Gohan standing there, glaring at Hercule with a glare that would frighten the Devil himself. 

"Why are you in my house, kid? This is not the time to be asking for an autograph!" muttered Hercule.

"I don't want an autograph," said Gohan. "I want the respect that's rightfully mine!"

Hercule gasped, but then laughed out loud.

"Yeah right, kid! You're not the one that I saw fighting Cell! The boy had blond hair, not black hair! Don't kid me on!" he sniggered.

Gohan closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he powered up to SSJ2. The whole house shook as the young demi-Saiyan transformed, and Hercule cowered as he watched Gohan's hair spike backwards, upwards and change to a glowing golden blond. He also noticed that Gohan's eyes had changed from black to aquamarine. Once he had finished powering up, he scowled at Hercule.

"HOLY SHIT! It IS you!" shrieked Hercule, and he practically ripped the door off it's hinges and ran into the hallway. Gohan followed suit, and grabbed Hercule by the back of his robe.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked harshly.

"I don't fight kids, so I'm going to get my daughter to fight you!" he said, voice wavering, and ripping his robe in the process of freeing himself from Gohan's hold.

"Do what you like, Hercule. She won't do you any good..." he jeered. Hercule ran to Videl's room and kicked the door open.

"VIDEL! GET UP!" he screamed. Gohan leaned up against the doorframe with his arms and legs crossed as Hercule entered her room.

"Videl! get your ass out here, NOW!" Hercule yelled.

"Yeah! C'mon Videl, I'm waiting!" said Gohan in a sarcastic tone.

Hercule flicked on the light switch, and hunted the whole room for Videl. He couldn't see her anywhere. Hercule looked fiercely at Gohan, who had an 'innocent' look on his face.

"What have you done with my daughter?!?" he roared, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"What makes you think that 'I' did something?" asked Gohan, sniggering quietly. Hercule was about to go over and teach him a lesson when a drop of fluid landed on his forehead. He reached up and wiped the liquid off. Blood. _Blood?_ He slowly looked towards the ceiling and almost threw up when he saw the sight before him.

He saw the mutilated body of Videl, and she was swathed and stapled to the ceiling by her bloodstained bed sheets, in the shape of a crucifix. Her arms were slashed and her throat had been ripped out. 

"Oh my God! Videl!" howled Hercule, who was now a sobbing ball on the floor.

"She got what she deserved," said Gohan, walking into the middle of the room. "Anyone that gets in my way pays the price."

"You little bastard! I'll kill you!" he yelled, and he pulled out a gun that was hidden inside his robe.

"Just try it, big guy!" mocked Gohan.

So that's what Hercule did. He fired the gun so the bullet would go directly between Gohan's eyes but the demi-Saiyan was too quick. He caught the bullet between his thumb and forefinger and smirked evilly.

"Gotta do better than that, old man," he sneered.

Hercule fired every single last bullet in the gun, but Gohan dodged every one.

"Now it's my turn," said Gohan. He powered up a kamehameha and directed it towards Hercule, who couldn't get out of the way fast enough. It caught him and he and the beam shot through the wall and out into the night sky. Gohan walked over to the gaping hole in the wall and fired another kamehameha beam at the one Hercule was on. The two energies exploded and Hercule fell to Earth, taking on the look of ash bombs from a volcano, as the explosion tore him to pieces. Gohan was now satisfied. He got rid of the main people that had caused him grief, but if anyone else gave him any bother, he would not think twice about disposing them.

"They can't stop me, for I am the strongest being on the planet!" he said to himself, as he took off Bulma's working gloves, threw them into the air and blasted them till they were no more than ashes in the wind. He powered back down to his normal form and flew back to Capsule Corps., ready to go back to his bed in the guestroom and pretend that nothing had ever happened.

Well there you go. Hercule is gone. Cheers were coming from all of my friends as they absolutely hated his guts! Ooh, he is so shallow and he really is a coward, isn't he? I'm still spoilt for choice about who may cop it next, but something big and important may happen after the next chapter or two. You'll just have to wait and see.

Ja Ne!


	6. Revelation

Chapter 6: Revelation

The grass was fresh and the flowers smelt sweet. Butterflies of all kinds fluttered in the sky, and honeybees flew to the flowers to taste each ones' ambrosial nectar. No, this wasn't Earth- this was a countryside area in Other World, Goku's new place of residence since the battle with Cell. Two figures were seen standing near a cliff edge; one was Goku himself, the other King Kai.

Goku was still high-spirited since his battle with Pikkon at the Other World Tournament, and it was starting to annoy King Kai, especially when he was getting rings danced around him.

"Goku, stop that and listen to me!" he said.

"Sorry King Kai, it's just that I'm so excited at getting the chance to be trained by the Grand Kai, along with Pikkon!" beamed Goku, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's not for another 100 years or so! There's something more important happening right now, and it's concerning the Planet Earth. I'm sensing a huge amount of negative energy!"

Goku laughed out loud.

"Well, if it's more bad guys then you don't need to worry," he said as he slapped King Kai on the back, almost knocking him flat on his face. "My son's the strongest there is on Earth! He'll take care of everything!"

"I suppose." 

King Kai wasn't so sure. There was something not completely right about that energy, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it…

****************************************

A lot of activity had been going on at the Capsule Corps since ChiChi's murder. Now that Gohan was an orphan, Bulma and her parents had decided take him under their wing and carry on where ChiChi left off. They gave him all the attention that ChiChi would have (A/N: On the days she wouldn't have had permanent PMS! ^_~), but there was a difference: they didn't force him to study, which pleased him greatly. Everyone had commented on how much brighter he was after the incident, but what they didn't know was that he was only putting on an act: really, he didn't give a damn. After all, he _did_ crack up thanks to her.

Gohan was helping Bulma in the invention room, when Dr.Briefs walked in, clutching the day's newspaper in his hand. He had a concerned look on his face, and he was also too quiet: not something you would see on the normally laid-back-about-everything appearance of Dr.Briefs.

"Have you seen today's main newspaper, Bulma dear?" he asked, holding it out for her to look at. "Hercule Satan and his daughter have been found dead. She, butchered in her bedroom, and he, torn to shreds."

Bulma scanned the article, as Gohan looked on, masking his mirth with that of pity.

"Gee, that's too bad. I never liked Hercule, but really, I wouldn't have wished that on the poor sod!" she said, shaking her head slowly. 

__

Shit happens…who are the people gonna look to now, now that their 'hero' has been beaten? Cackled Gohan inside his head.

"Do you think they'll ever find this psycho?" he asked, feigning innocence once again.

"I hope so. Then your mom will finally rest in peace." 

Gohan growled an inaudible growl low in his throat. The very mention of his mother made him want to throw up there and then, but that might have given the game away. Instead, he quietly excused himself from the invention room, for he told them he needed some 'fresh air'. As he passed the entrance to the gravity chamber, someone roughly grabbed hold of his shoulder and hauled him into the chamber. He looked up and noticed Vegeta, smirking his most evil smirk.

"So brat, your true Saiyan barbarity has been finally let loose, has it?" he questioned the young Saiyan.

"What the hell are you talking about?" snapped Gohan, getting very annoyed.

"Don't hide it from me. I saw you sneaking out after midnight while I was out on my training sessions. You're the elusive killer the humans have been talking about, aren't you?"

Gohan shook free from Vegeta's grip and glared at him. 

"What if I am? What are _you_ gonna do about it, huh?"

By this time Gohan had powered up and taken a fighting stance. Vegeta just looked at him and grinned. 

__

Ha! Wait till Kakarot finds out his brat is more like a cold-blooded Saiyan than he is. Stupid clown- thought you could suppress his savagery forever? I think not! 

"I'm not going to do anything. It's about high time you showed these humans your true nature! Good work, Gohan." and with that, he turned and walked out of the chamber.

Gohan was speechless. Was Vegeta praising him? That confused him a little. He shrugged his shoulders and left the gravity chamber, unable to decide whether Vegeta should die or not.

**********************************

Meanwhile, in Other World, Goku was in a state if fits.

"It's not true! King Kai, _please _tell me it's not true!"

King Kai sighed. "I'm sorry Goku. It's true. Hardly believe it myself."

"No! How could this happen? Gohan's too pure of heart to be this way!"

Goku started pacing back and forth, desperately trying to work out what could have made Gohan snap. He just couldn't accept it. _Am I the reason he's flipped and killed his mother, and even Hercule and his daughter? I mean, I haven't been there for him all the time, and I've just let ChiChi raise him the way she wanted him to be raised! Even when I was there, I always tried to do the best for him… _

King Kai pressed his knuckles together behind his back, as he slowly mulled over the various reasons in his head until he could find one appropriate explanation.

"It could be stress," he suggested, watching Bubbles and Gregory getting dizzy from Goku's constant pacing. "It has been known to increase a Saiyan's rage to a whole new level, sometimes to the point of no return."

"WHAT?!?" screamed Goku. "You mean he'll be stuck like that forever?" 

"Only if he isn't helped to escape his inner evil as soon as possible," said King Kai. "Strange, he seems to be just like what Vegeta was in the old days…

"Who's gonna help a crazed Super Saiyan?" yelled Goku, mentally slapping himself for calling his own son that. 

"Maybe if I speak _real_ nice to King Yemma, he'll let _you_ go down to Earth to sort things out. Gohan will talk to you! He may even tell you himself why he's acting like this." 

"You think it'll work?"

"I hope so, and _please_, stop asking me so many questions!" 

Goku still didn't seem content. He could never embrace the fact that his son would kill innocent people in cold blood. As he and King Kai set off to see King Yemma, a serious and important thought crossed his mind. _I have a strong feeling this redemption process isn't going to be easy… I'm afraid to say it might even be dangerous…_

Another year, another chapter: my first update in a long time! Ok, I'll admit it: I slacked off during the Christmas period, but I'm back with fresh new ideas. Keep watching this space to see how Goku deals with Gohan's stony attitude!

Ja ne! ^.^

P.S.: The Mistress is happy to answer any questions you have regarding any of my three stories. You can reach me at SonGohan@dbmxl.com.


End file.
